Always
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Eine kleine traurige Liebesgeschichte über Verlust und Erinnerungen. Basierend auf Bon Jovi's


A/N: So... von dem Song wollte ich schon ewig ne Songfic schreiben, hab mich aber jetzt erst rangewagt. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich mich im Moment genauso fühle... ich würde gerne ne Widmung schreiben, aber weil ich so ein Feigling bin, lasse ich es.  
  
Ich ordne die Story unter Draco/Hermione ein, aber es könnte genauso gut jedes andere Paar sein... also ziemlich allgemein.  
  
Mist, ich bin jetzt wieder depressiv...  
  
Ach so, zuerst erzähle ich noch - sozusagen als Einführung - in der dritten Person, wechsle dann aber zur ersten...  
  
Disclaimer: Always ist von Bon Jovi und die Personen, von denen ich noch nicht genau weiss, wer sie sind, gehören womöglich JKR.  
  
***Always***  
  
This Romeo is bleeding  
  
But you can't see his blood  
  
It's nothing but some feelings  
  
That this old dog kicked up  
  
*****  
  
Traurig sah er sich das Bild an, welches seine Geliebte mit einem breiten Strohhut und einem noch breiteren Lächeln zeigte.  
  
Bedrückte lehnte er sich in die weichen Kissen seines Bettes zurück und lies die Gedanken schweifen... zu besseren Zeiten, Zeiten, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte.  
  
Er konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem er das Photo aufgenommen hatte.  
  
Es war ein sonniger Valentinstag gewesen, ungewöhnlich warm für diese Jahreszeit.  
  
Um sie zu überraschen hatte er einen Tag auf ihrer Lieblingsranch gebucht, wo sie zusammen Spass hatten.  
  
Sie ritt auf einem wunderschönen weißen Pferd, als sie warm in die Kamera lächelte.  
  
*****  
  
It's been raining since you left me  
  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
  
You see I've always been a fighter  
  
But without you I give up  
  
*****  
  
Seit du mich verlassen hast, ist kein Tag ohne Tränen vergangen und jetzt ertrinke ich in der Flut.  
  
Weißt du nicht, wie sehr ich dich brauche?  
  
Verstehst du nicht, dass ich ohne dich sterbe?  
  
Siehst du meine Tränen nicht?  
  
Du weißt, dass ich immer ein Kämpfer war - aber ohne dich gebe ich auf.  
  
Es bleibt nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt - du warst meine Sonne, mein Mond und meine Sterne, jetzt ist nur noch ein leerer Himmel übrig.  
  
Und diese Leere breitet sich in meiner Seele aus.  
  
Du kannst mich retten!  
  
Wieso bist du nicht hier und rettest mich?  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
*****  
  
Now I can't sing a love song  
  
Like the way it's meant to be  
  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
  
But baby, that's just me  
  
*****  
  
Ich genoss es in jeder Art mit dir zusammen zu sein.  
  
Ich liebte die Nähe, ich liebte die Unbefangenheit, in der wir miteinander umgingen.  
  
Vor niemandem habe ich mich jemals so sehr geöffnet.  
  
Du kanntest meine Geheimnisse, kanntest meine Ängste und meine Träume - du kanntest *mich*.  
  
Jetzt bin ich wieder allein und kann keine Liebeslieder mehr singen.  
  
Denn du warst die einzige, der ich sie vorsingen wollte.  
  
So sollte es sein - du und ich.  
  
Aber jetzt gibt es nur noch dich und mich. Wir sind zwei verschiedene Individuen, obwohl es eine Zeit gab, in der wir eins waren.  
  
Vielleicht war ich nicht immer gut zu dir, habe dich nicht mit genügend Respekt behandelt, aber liebte ich dich immer Kompromisslos.  
  
Und das war und bin eben ich.  
  
*****  
  
And I will love you, baby - Always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
  
Till the heavens burst and  
  
The words don't rhyme  
  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
  
And I'll love you - Always  
  
*****  
  
Und ich werde dich immer lieben.  
  
Und ich werde für immer für dich da sein.  
  
Ich werde da sein, bis die Sterne nicht mehr scheinen, der Himmel zerbricht und die Worte nicht mehr reimen.  
  
Und ich weiss, wenn ich sterbe, wirst du in meinen Gedanken sein.  
  
Und ich werde dich für immer lieben.  
  
*****  
  
Now the picture that you left behind  
  
Are just memories of a different life  
  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
  
*****  
  
Jetzt betrachte ich mir die Bilder meines alten Lebens.  
  
Ein Leben, in dem ich glücklich war, in dem du an meiner Seite standest... aber es sind nur Erinnerungen an ein anderes Leben.  
  
Und doch werden sie nie verblassen.  
  
Einige der Bilder bringen mich zum Lachen, andere zum Weinen.  
  
Eins brachte dich dazu, Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.  
  
Und ich kann nicht aufhören zu trauern.  
  
Ich vermisse dich, ich vermisse die Zeiten, die wir zusammen hatten, ich vermisse es, wie du immer auf deine liebliche Art um Verzeihung batest, wenn wir uns stritten und ich hasse die Erinnerung daran, wie ich deine Entschuldigungen niemals annahm.  
  
Und doch liebte ich das Gefühl in meinem Herzen, dass ich hatte, wenn du mich mit deinen wunderschönen Augen um Verzeihung heischend ansahst.  
  
*****  
  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
  
******  
  
Ich verspürte immer das Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit, wenn ich dich ansah und du mit deinen Gedanken beschäftigt warst - ich brauchte keine Taten um dich zu lieben.  
  
Wie oft wünschte ich mir, dir einfach nur sagen zu können, wie ich fühlte, doch ich konnte es leider nicht.  
  
Ich würde so viel geben, um meine Finger durch deine wunderschönen Haare gleiten zu lassen.  
  
Dich bei mir zu haben.  
  
Dich zu umarmen und bedingungslos zu lieben.  
  
Ich weiss, dass ich Fehler gegangen habe, aber das hast du auch!  
  
Und dann konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr ertragen.  
  
Ich weiss, ich bin selbst schuld, dass du nicht mehr bei mir bist.  
  
*****  
  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
  
I'll wish I was him cause those words are mine  
  
To say to you till the end of time  
  
*****  
  
Wenn er dich nun hält, wenn er für dich da ist und du seine Nähe verspürst...  
  
Wenn er die Worte sagt, die du hören willst - die du hören musst, um weiterzuleben - dann sind das meine Worte.  
  
Worte, die ich nie ausgesprochen habe.  
  
Und die mir doch ständig auf den Lippen lagen.  
  
Oft fühlte ich, dass du mir mehr bedeutetest, als mein eigenes Leben und ich hätte alles für dich getan!  
  
Das würde ich immer noch, aber jetzt bist du ja nicht mehr bei mir...  
  
*****  
  
If you told me to cry for you. I could  
  
If you told me to die for you. I would  
  
Take a look at my face  
  
There's no price I won't pay  
  
To say these words to you  
  
*****  
  
Wenn du es wolltest, könnte ich für dich weinen, denn das mache ich ohnehin schon, seit du nicht mehr da bist.  
  
Wenn du wolltest, würde ich für dich sterben, denn das tue ich, seit du weg bist.  
  
Ich sterbe.  
  
Jeden Tag sterbe ich tausend kleine Tode, wenn ich dich sehe, wenn ich dich höre, wenn du mit anderen redest, mit ihnen lachst...  
  
Sie mich an!  
  
Es gibt nicht, was ich nicht tun würde, um dir diese Worte zu sagen.  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
*****  
  
Well, there ain't no luck  
  
In these loaded dice  
  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
  
We can pack up our old dreams  
  
And our old lives  
  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines  
  
*****  
  
Ich habe die Würfel fallen lassen - und verloren.  
  
Aber wenn du mir nur noch einen Versuch gibst - nur einen einzigen!  
  
Wir können zu unseren alten Träumen zurückkehren.  
  
Träume von uns, Träume vom Leben, Träume von der Zukunft - aber nie haben wir uns getrennt gesehen.  
  
Ich wünsche mir so sehr unser altes Leben zurück, denn ohne dich habe ich kein Leben mehr.  
  
Lass uns einen Ort finden, an dem die Sonne noch immer scheint.  
  
*****  
  
And I will love you, baby - Always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
  
Till the heavens burst and  
  
The words don't rhyme  
  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
  
And I'll love you - Always  
  
Always  
  
*****  
  
A/N: *heul* Bitte reviewed, damit's mir besser geht... und schreibt "Armer Drake" oder so was... :( 


End file.
